the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Smith
Marcus L. Smith is one of the founders of the Soldiers of Liberty. He is also the father of Carlyn L. Smith and the husband of Darla Smith. He is known to be very hostile towards any form of religion or faith, seeing faith as nothing more than a "superstition disguised as blind devotion." Biography Early life Not much is known about his early life. What is known is that he joined the military in response to what happened during the events of September 11, 2001. He felt a need to fight against the "religious barbarians" that attacked our country. The events of 9/11 also marked the beginning of his resentment towards faith and religion, claiming that it is a "crutch" and an "excuse" to commit moral wrongdoing. Military career TBA CIA career TBA Soldiers of Liberty After his defection from the CIA, Marcus and several of his fellow agents formed the Soldiers of Liberty, a paramilitary organization dedicated to fighting for a common good. Family rifts In 2019, after he learned that his daughter Carlyn had converted to Christianity during a religious retreat hosted by campus ministry organization Colleges For Christ, Marcus began to distance himself from his own daughter, getting annoyed whenever Carlyn would prosletyze to him. This escalated into levels of hostility, culminating with Marcus deciding he "wanted nothing to do with his daughter", implying that he disowned Carlyn. Personal details Personality In his younger years, Marcus was a bright child and a rather jovial person. However, since joining the military and defecting from the CIA, he has become a cold, withdrawn person. His daughter's conversion to Christianity further solidified Marcus as a cold person. This coldness gave way to contempt for his own daughter because of his newfound faith. Physical appearance Marcus is a tall, muscular individual with graying brown hair and blue eyes. He has a tattoo of an eagle on his left arm and a tattoo of a lion on his right arm. In 2019, he sports a small beard. Habits and beliefs Marcus considers himself a "Deist". He believes the God of the Bible is nothing more than a crutch that humanity has used to justify moral atrocities and that the true "God" is more akin to the Force from Star Wars. The idea of a God who wants a relationship with humanity, on the other hand, is nothing more than humanity's attempt to "humanize" a God that wasn't meant to be humanized. Abilities *'Athletic skills': Marcus is an agile, athletic individual, even for his age. Even at the age of 61, he is quite spry, able to run faster than most people his age. He is also a very good acrobat, using various objects, and even other humans as launchpads when jumping upwards to evade enemies. He is also very good at Parkour. *'Master Spy': Marcus is very good at blending into the shadows and slipping in and out of places undetected. He was able to break into an Al-Qaeda safehouse to obtain information, and get out undetected quite easily. He also was able to ambush enemies on multiple occasions; in each case the enemy didn't even know of his presence. *'Master martial artist': Marcus is a proficient martial artist, well versed in the art of Krav Maga, though he also uses moves from boxing, Savate, Wrestling, and Muay Thai, among many others. He is also able to hold his own against opponents much tougher than him. Even in his sixties he is capable of lasting quite long in a fight. Gallery Marcus Smith.png Marcus L. Smith, 2020.png Marcus L. Smith.png Category:Characters Category:Allies